bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Portable
Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Portable was released for the PlayStation Portable on December 13, 2012 in regular and limited edition box set. Story The story of the game is that the Principal of Fumizuki Academy, Toudo Kaoru has implemented a new type of technology in which students test their luck and skills through board gaming in real time. Thus, creating an event that everyone will interact. If one person wins within three stages without a loss of one, he/she will get to choose the prize of their own desire. Some others don't deserve a prize given by the Principal. If the Principal rejects the prize of your desire, she'll have to find a way. In the story mode, there are nine different routes, each has a leading character and each has its own plot. Example, for Himeji's Route, she proposes the Principal to allow cooking, in Hideyoshi's Route is gaining his twin sister's trust, or in Yoshii's Route, Akihisa is trying to prove something to the Principal. Gameplay The game is featured as a board/adventure game genre along with the following: Summoned Beast Battles, Recovery Tests, Roulette, Cards, Classroom Equipments, Exam and Grade Points. Player will have 4 default characters to be used in the beginning of the game (Akihisa, Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Kouta) and every character, three stages are to be played. As the player continues on the game, 5 more characters and extras will be unlocked. In each stage, 4 players will battle (Red, Orange, Green and Purple). In order to progress in the game, the player must roll the roulette, move, gain money and cards, Equipments, Exam and Grade Points. The main goal of the game is to win the 1st Place by having the highest money and GP, ending the given number of turns having the 1st place, and/or eliminating other players, having the highest amount of points. Summoned Beast Battles After landing to the opponent's furniture (and taking your money), there are 2 chosen activity to pick. One of that is to do (Exam) Summoning Battle, to gain the opponent's equipment in a hard way. If the player loses, he/she will lose not only Grade Points (which are used as HP in Summoning Beast Battles), but also lose a turn as well as forced to take Recovery Exams (Subjects are random). Exam Points and Checkpoints/Recovery Tests Exam Points are the HP when doing Summoned Beast Battles. At the start of a stage, 5000 EP are given. To gain EP, each player must land to different Checkpoints. There are 4 Checkpoints, namely A, B, C and D. If you land on them or even passing them, there will be a notice on where the player is asked to take the Recovery Exam. Each has their own subjects. If the player agreed to play do Recovery Tests, either his/her Exam Points would be increased or decreased, depending on how the player's intellectual on the subject. The grades are not Literarily increased nor decreased. Example, the player has 5,600 Grade Points. If he/she took the Recovery Test, and got 1,000 Grade Points, overall, the player would gain 1,00 Grade Points, not 6,600. Passing through Checkpoints has another purpose. If the player passed/landed all of the Checkpoints, they will receive a +100 coin bonus by passing the Start Star once more. If the player didn't passed all the checkpoints and go through the Start Star, they will not receive bonus coins at all. Grade Points and Classroom Equipments Known as GP in the game, and the key to be in the First Place. Grade Points are the Classroom Equipment's Quality. By means of quality, each classroom equipments has their own quality. If there are sparkling/glitters around an equipment, that has 5 GP. There is/are star/s displayed below the equipment, so that the player can see how many does a certain equipment has GP's. There are equipments and furnitures scattered around the game. If the player lands on a untouched (Gray-Colored) classroom equipment, the player is asked if he/she would by it. If he/she does, the Player's Color would attach to the equipment, gaining that equipment, as well as it's GP. If the opponent lands on the player's equipment, half of the cost of that equipment will be paid to the player. If the opponent don't have enough money to pay the said price, he/she will be forced to let go of one of the opponent's equipment to pay the debt. This is also the same for the player if he/she lands to the opponent's equipment. After the player/opponent have paid the half of the price of that equipment, they are given two choices- (1st Way) Just pay the double of that Equipment and it's fully yours (doing so will make that price permanent making others to get it back. Example: the Equipment Costs 30, you will pay 15 coins. After, if you chosen to do the 1st way, pay 60 coins and the player will get the Classroom Equipment with no side effects. Instead of before it costs 30, it would now costs 60 for the opponents if they land on it.), or (2nd Way) Do Summoned Beast Battle, as mentioned above. If the player lands to his/her own Classroom Equipment, they are given the option to double the amount of the price of the Equipment (as well as paying it), making the opponents harder to steal the player's equipment. If the player has three or more classroom equipment that are relatively close to each other, there will be a Bonus GP (depending on how high their price is). However, if the opponents landed one of those in-between of them, it will lose the bonus. Money/Coins 500 coins are given at the start of the game for each player. To gain money, the player must step to the Start Star (but must pass/land to the 4 Checkpoints first) to receive +200 and will increase +100 in every step on it (but first passing the Checkpoints). The other way is to have the opponents land to the player's Classroom Equipment. The higher the owned equipment is, the higher the player can gain money. Cards For More Information: Cards The Cards are the items in the game, as they can affect the players, and the game itself. To gain cards, the player must land in a Exclamation Marked-Start and a card is randomly to the player. You can only have one card at a time, as it will overwrite the old card to a new one if stepped on another. It is advised to use the card immediately after obtaining it. Almost every cards are very useful, but there is one card that do negatively to the players and the game. List of Characters Appear in the Game Trivia *If the player landed to the same square the opponent lands, they will have a short conversation. It would not affect anything in the game, however. *Ironman will only appear if a certain character has 0 Exam Points (meaning, has loss from a Summoned Beast Battle). *There are only 11 Characters appeared in this game. Gallery Baka_to_Test_to_Shoukanjuu_Portable_JPN_PSP-MOEMOE_3.jpeg|In-game Shoukanjuu's fighting.jpg|Shoukanjuu's fighting in game.jpg|In-game conversation